


Language Issues

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Ohno won a prize at his family's New Year bingo tournament... Only that there was a slight problem...





	

Ohno should be pleased when he won himself a new tablet during his family's traditional New Year bingo tournament.

Well, he was. Until he got home the next day with the gift and turned the tablet on.

He gasped as a series of alphabets assaulted his eyes.

The tablet was in holy fucking ENGLISH.

"How the heck am I supposed to use this thing!" Ohno frowned as he stared blankly at the words. They made absolutely no sense to him.

It was a start up, set up screen of some sort... But what was he supposed to type in the blanks, and which button does he have to press? He can't even switch languages because there was no settings page.

Ohno needed help. English? Who's good in English? Why of course! It'll have to be the brainy Sho. Ohno picked up his phone and started to dial.

Ohno had just gotten his drink when Sho arrived. He quickly explained to Sho the problem. Sho frowned when he saw the tablet. It was a Samsung Galaxy Tab.

"You know Oh-chan, I don't know anything about Android. I'm an Apple fanboy." Sho explained.

"But you know English..."

"Yeah but... I know, let's call up Nino, he plays all sorts of games and stuff, he should know." Sho picked up his phone and dialed before Ohno could even stop him.

"I just need you to help me get past the set up page..." Ohno explained again.

 

 

It turns out that setting up the tablet was easier than Sho thought. By the time Nino showed up, the tablet was set up, with the language settings changed to Japanese, and they were watching youtube on it.

 

 

Jun clicked his tongue in annoyance when he saw the queue. He would have a reservation, but the VIP rooms were all taken already and this particular restaurant didn't take reservations for the open seating tables. He walked to front of the queue to ask the server the estimated waiting time... If it was too long, he would go to another restaurant. Jun was never short on Plan Bs.

"Ah, Matsumoto-san, this way please." The waitress said as soon as she saw Jun.

"Eh? But I didn't make a reservation..." Jun said as he was shown into the VIP area. His voice was lost in the din.  
  
"I know I'm a regular but...?"

 

 

Nino had found a hilarious Arashi fan video on youtube and the three were laughing so hard their stomachs hurt when there was a knock on their VIP room.

Jun broke into a smile when he heard the laughs he knew too well.

He watched three jaws dropped opened as he walked casually in.

"What are you laughing about? Why are you having a party without me?" Jun chided.

The room when silent for a while before they all broke into laughter.

"Eh? How did you know?" Ohno asked.

"I didn't... The waitress brought me in. I was supposed to have dinner with a friend..." Jun replied.

"Oh? Which famous person are you having dinner with? We'll get to see him then?" Nino asked. Everyone knew of Jun's extensive network of high profile friends.

"Sou desu ne..." Jun said slowly, wondering how his friends will react.

"Who, who is it?" Sho asked. "Is he someone famous? Do we know him?"

Jun knitted his eyebrows.

"I think he's famous, and I think you all might know him...." Jun teased.

"Oi oi! Who are you talking about?" Aiba complained. "I heard it all from way down there in the corridor!"

"Oh! It's Aiba-kun!" Sho exclaimed. "Why aren't you meeting with someone famous on the day we meet?"

"Oi! I'm right here you know!" Aiba protested.

"Iyaa... You gave me a surprise." Ohno remarked.

"So why were the three of you here?" Jun asked

"Eh? You didn't invite them Jun?" Aiba said, "I thought you invited the rest of the members too."

"No I didn't, I said just the two of us didn't I?" Jun replied.

"Yeah that's why I was surprised when I saw Sho sitting there through a gap in the door." Aiba said.

"Oh? What are the two of you up to behind our backs?" It was Nino's turn to return Jun's earlier remark.

"Nothing much, Aiba wanted to borrow a jacket from me." Jun said as he passed Aiba a paper bag.

"Yup," Aiba nodded as he put tried the jacket on.

"Ah, it fits you Aiba-kun," Sho commented.

"Really? Ja ittadakimasu!" Aiba beamed.

"Oi oi! I'm only lending..."

"Yes, only lending," Aiba said with a sheepish laugh.

"Kanpai!" They said as they clinked their glasses together.

"It's rare that we would meet up together so fast after the new year ne?" Aiba commented.

"Yes... And it all began with leader's tablet!" Sho laughed.  



End file.
